Tundra Girl
by Wing Atol
Summary: Retsu, Horohoro's childhood friend, has reappeared after training on her own. When they see each other at Mesa Verdede, Both Ren and Lyserg fall head of heals for her. Who will the Tundra Witch choose? RenXocXLyserg, my first story. Rated for language.


**Tundra Girl **

**Chapter one**: The snow blows in

**NAME**: Retsu

An Ainu who grew up with Horohoro. She always calls him "Boroboro" or "Horo-chan" and likes to abuse him and sometimes uses him as target practice. Her spirit ally is a bird called Karasu and her weapon is the rose-like staff that Horohoro gave her. She also has a staff much like Fai's from Tsubasa and is a powerful tundra witch (hence the name of the story Tundra Girl). She can talk to animal spirits and can see their memories. At the age of 9 she left the Ainu village and lived on her own. Her team mates are Yami and Shiro, who are also tundra witches, or wizards in Shiro's case. Retsu's most famous saying is "The black wings fly and the angel of death follows." In this case she speaks of Karasu, who scouts ahead, and how when she follows, death does as well. Retsu is a hyper, violent and seemingly innocent girl. She also seems to get into a lot of trouble- guys are ALWAYS flirting with her!!!! Poor her. She just thinks that they obviously have no life and are just desperate to get some, but she aint supplying. She loves to make fun of people. She gets lost easily... in fact... its because she got lost that this story can begin.

BEGIN, Retsu's pov

I walked through the mountains, Karasu leading me as always. Karasu suddenly turned towards Mesa Verdede. "Huh?" I chased after her as always. "Retsu! Wait!" Shiro called. But it was too late- I fell off a small cliff. I landed unharmed of course- snowy mountains are my kingdoms!!- and looked for Karasu. "Karasu! Wait up!" I yelled."RETSU!!" Yami's voice called, echoing through the mountains. I ran through the snow, faster than if I WASNT in the middle of the mountains. I reached the foot, shocked. Karasu was still flying towards Mesa Verdede. "What could possibly be there?" I asked. I stopped when I saw what looked like the ghost of a big bear. It looked straight at me, so I saw it's most recent memories. _Horohoro stood in front of him, with some sake. Then the bear got shot. Then Horohoro freaks out and freezes the hunters, but doesnt kill them. So he's now more mature. Okay. Pointless memories of a bear comes to an end. Whatever._ I ran all the way to Mesa Verdede before the sun rose.

FFW

I, as well as Karasu, were now at Mesa Verdede, surrounded by tourists. "Why'd you bring me here, Karasu?" I asked. "Horohoro!" "Wha?" "He's coming!" I thought about my old childhood friend and smiled. "It would be nice to see him again." I said. I sat down on a wall and waited... until these creeps came over!!!

No one's pov

Yoh, Ryu, Lyserg, Ren and Horohoro walked through Mesa Verdede when they heard something. "God dammit, leave me alone! I'm NOT interested in any of you losers!" Horohoro looked towards the wall where the voice was coming from. A familiar face was struggling with obviously perverted guys who wouldnt leave her alone. "Retsu?! Hey you creeps! Leave her alone!" The Ainu shouted, strapping his snowboard onto his arm. The creeps were icicles in seconds. Retsu looked over at him. "Boroboro! Great to see you again!" she laughed. "HEY! I just saved you!!" Horohoro yelled. "Yeah, I guess you did. You've gotten stronger in the past few years, Horohoro. But I did too!" Retsu smiled. Yoh walked up. "Horohoro, you know this girl?" he asked. "Yeah, I grew up with him until I was 9- then I left to train on my own since no one else was a tundra witch." she said. Ryu looked at her, and she stared, scared. "STAY AWAY FROM ME OR YOU GET FROST BITE." She growled when he approached her. "So you mastered the tundra magic?" Horohoro asked. "Yep! And I met two other tundra witches!" Retsu smiled.

Horohoro's pov

Two more tundra witches? "Thats great! Where are they?" I asked,looking around eagerly. "Um... we got separated in the mountains..." Retsu said smiling nervously. "..." "..." "...RETSU YOU MORON! You STILL have no sense of direction whatsoever!" I yelled. "Yeah... So, who are your friends?" Retsu asked all smiley. "Do not change the subject!!" "I'm Yoh!" "Dont encourage her!!" "This is Lyserg, Ryu and Ren." "I'm Retsu, a tundra witch!" "Pleased to meet you." "A p-pleasure." "Hn." I think its a bit obvious who said what but fine. First was Lyserg, who was fallin head over heals, then its Ryu, who was scared of getting frost bite, and then it was Ren. Retsu looked up. A bunch of black birds were gathering. "Black wings fly and death follows..." Retsu whispered. "Huh? You mean that old legend of the black winged angel of death?" I asked. "Yeah. But its not a legend- it's true. These birds are here as an omen. This place is about to become a battle ground. And that ALWAYS means death. Horohoro, I want you to get your friend out of here. Its risky." Retsu ordered. "Are you calling us weak?!" Ren snapped. "He can talk?!" Retsu asked. I laughed. "Now seriously guys, get out of here. There are WAY to many black birds here- each bird signifies a life that will be lost today." I stared at her. "Retsu, lets go." I said, pulling her towards us. "Your bringing her with us?!" Ren snapped. "I've known her since I was a baby, I cant just leave her in danger!" I told him. "Yet I survived in the wild mountains during a blizzard since we were 9, yet I had to save you when we were 6." Retsu said, rolling her eyes. "HEY! THEY DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!" "Too bad, Boroboro-chan!" Ren smirked. Lyserg and him were gettin WAY to cozy wit my sister... Okay, so she's not my sister. But she's LIKE a sister to me! So there!

Rina: Horohoro, who are you talking too? Horohoro: the readers, of course! Rina: Well STOP IT. And now back to the story!

Retsu's pov

I stopped when I noticed tourists who werent exactly tourist-material. Mainly because they were shamans in the Shaman Fight. "Guys be careful... I dont trust those guys. They reek of fire and death." Karasu said quietly. "I could tell. This is where the birds were originally perching until it got crowded." I noted. Ren-kun looked at me. "What? When your a tundra witch, you have to be able to read omens from nature and animals!" I said. "I never said anything." He said, looking away. I looked at the weird men again. I hadnt heard what they were saying before this but I was a bit shocked to hear what they said next. "I am Boris Tepes Dracula." "Huh? But vampires dont exist. I should know, I've been alive for 2000 years!" Karasu squawked. "Shush, you old bird, you!" I hissed. Boris bit Lyserg-kun and I gasped. Boris then stared at me. "A tundra witch... my, wouldnt Hao-sama be pleased to see you?" "Your Hao-sama can kiss my ice cold ass." I said matter-of-factly. Horohoro laughed. Next thing I knew, I was slammed against a rock wall, and couldnt move as I hit the floor. I glanced down and saw Lyserg-kun holding me down with blood shot eyes. "Lyserg-kun? Oi, get offa me." I said. "That boy wont listen to you. He is a vampire now... and my minion." Boris said. "Minion? Yeah right. Your ghost just integrated with his blood when you bit him." I said, bored. He just stared at me, angry. "You- as well as the original Dracula- are human. Vampires are real, but your not one of them." I said. "Now get your precious Blamuro off of me and out of Lyserg before I shatter your bones like porcelain." I growled. "Dont worry, Retsu-chan! I'll handle this conceited pig!" Ryu said. "In that case. Ima stop paying attention." I said. "Aw..." "Oh shut up, Pompadork!"

FFW

Lyserg was no longer possessed by Blamuro, so I stood up, dusting my coat off. "Lyserg-kun are you alright?" I asked. "Yes... and I'm sorry that if it wasnt for Ryu-san, I might have killed you." he said sadly. "Hey, its pretty hard to kill me! And if you had tried, your arm would be made of ice and shoved down your throat right now." I smiled. "What?!" "Nothing." I said innocently. "...Your crazy." Horohoro muttered. "And your stupid." I said. Ren laughed. "Evil sister-like figure! EVIL!!" Horohoro yelled. "Oh hush up." I muttered. I looked up at the X-LAWS. "So your duty in the world is to kill Hao?" I asked. "Yes." "Why? If it's for revenge, thats just stupid. In the end, you yourself will die. And Hao is far stronger than you will ever be." I said. "WHAT?! How DARE you?!" "So I'm right. It's for revenge. Well then, have fun totally ruining your poor, pathetic meaningless lives instead of giving your life meaning." I said, walking off. Marco glared at me. "If looks could kill... yeesh." I mumbled. Karasu flew over head and perched on my shoulder. "Humans are such silly creatures. Witches are so much more sensible." she squawks. "Dont irritate the retards, Karasu!" I said in mock distress. Karasu and I both burst out laughing as we entered the cave. Horohoro followed me frantically. "Huh? Why you followin me?" I asked. "Because Karasu can find any location in the world, even if she's never been there." Horohoro answered. "True. But!" "But? But what?" "But what if I dont WANT you to follow me?" I vanished, giggling.

Ren's pov

"But what if I dont want you to follow me?" Retsu asked, vanishing. "Where'd she go?!" Horohoro snapped. "Yes, were am I? I could be above you, or behind you, or this could just be a tape recording." Retsu's voice rang. It was a tape recorder. "ARGH! Dang it! Retsu did this when she was 9- when she left to train on her own! That short, annoying little brat!" Horohoro froze instantly. Retsu was standing in front of him, glaring at him maliciously. "Did you just call me 'short', you asstard?" she asked. "YES!" Horohoro answered, not knowing it was a bad idea. She took out a... wooden rose? WTF? It immediately looked like a sword with a rose on the hilt. "Take that back, Boroboro!!!!" She yelled/demanded. "EEP. I forgot..." Horohoro muttered. "You FORGOT?!" Retsu yelled. "Forgot what?" I asked. "Retsu is... sensitive about her hight." "Sensitive doesnt even BEGIN to cover it!" Retsu laughed evilly.

**To be continued! Please read and review! or else!!!  
**


End file.
